


Foraging For Love Confessions

by RagingBookDragon



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Awkwardness, Established Relationship, Flirting, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, Love Confessions, Romance, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 11:07:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25349686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RagingBookDragon/pseuds/RagingBookDragon
Summary: “Oh no, I understand, Ratonhnhaké:ton. Someone as handsome as you are entitled to tease young doe eyed women every now and then.” It was Connor’s turn to fluster and he quickly looked away; she watched a tint of red rise high on his cheeks and she let out a giggle, reaching up to poke his cheek. “Are you blushing? That’s adorable.”A grimace crossed his face and he muttered, “I am not adorable.”
Relationships: Ratonhnhaké:ton | Connor/Reader
Comments: 6
Kudos: 36





	Foraging For Love Confessions

**Author's Note:**

> I seem to enjoy writing fluffy tooth-rotting shit just as much as I do angst. Enjoy! -Thorne

She watched him draw the stone up the side of the tomahawk in a familiar rhythm. The scrape of the metal against stone would’ve grated her nerves to frayed ends, but something about the way he did it calmed her, soothed her even. They sat side by side, mere inches between them, with their backs resting against the giant black oak. He’d joined her a couple hours ago when she mentioned foraging in the far forests that surrounded the homestead. Of course, she’d frantically stated that he didn’t need to come with her but when he mentioned he wanted to go, not only for her company, but because he was worried for her safety, she found it hard to say no to his smile, and agreed.

They’d foraged for hours, picking wild berries and herbs until he suggested taking a break to restore their energy. It felt strange being as close to him as she was, even though they were together. A smile pulled at her lips at the memory of him thrusting a bouquet of trampled flowers in her face, a twinge of red atop his cheeks. The dinner they’d shared the day after was full of awkward conversation and embarrassed laughter, but they’d affirmed their feelings for one another by the end of the meal and couldn’t have been happier with themselves. A cleared throat got her attention as he murmured, “Is there something on my face, (Y/N)?”

A warmth spread across her cheeks and she looked down, mumbling, “Oh, I’m sorry…I didn’t mean to stare, Ratonhnhaké:ton.”

Connor chuckled, glancing at her. “I am not upset that you are staring at me. I was just wondering if there was something on my face you found interesting.”

` She looked up at him, seeing the mirth in his eyes and she huffed, “ _You’re teasing me_.”

A smile spread across his face and he leaned over, pressing his shoulder against hers. “Forgive me (Y/N). I could not resist.” She tried to pull a mock frown, but one look at his smile and she was grinning with him.

(Y/N) leaned over, propping her chin on his shoulder. An evil idea floated into her mind and she quipped, “Oh no, _I_ understand, Ratonhnhaké:ton. Someone as _handsome_ as _you_ are entitled to tease _young doe eyed women_ every now and then.” It was Connor’s turn to fluster and he quickly looked away; she watched a tint of red rise high on his cheeks and she let out a giggle, reaching up to poke his cheek. “Are you _blushing_? That’s _adorable_.”

A grimace crossed his face and he muttered, “I am _not_ adorable.”

(Y/N) snorted and nodded her head. “You’re right, you’re _downright_ _adorable_.”

Connor let out a deep grunt and she couldn’t help but laugh, pressing her face into his arm to hide it. “You say _I_ tease _you_ , but I think it is _you_ who is doing the teasing.” When she calmed, she hummed and raised her head, turning her body to face him.

Her knees brushed his upper thigh and she smoothed the wrinkles in her dress as she curled them in and replied, “I might be teasing you by calling you adorable, but in reality _, you really are a handsome man, Ratonhnhaké:ton_.” He turned, meeting her gaze and she raised a hand, gently trailing her fingers down his jaw. “I think it every time I look at you. And when you step into the sunlight, _your skin glows like a deep bronze_ , and your eyes,” (Y/N) drew her fingers to his eyes, softly trailing around his left one, murmuring, “they’re the prettiest shade of amber I’ve ever seen. _Like pools of honey_.” If he wasn’t flustered before, he certainly was now, and she knew it too. Pulling her hand away, she said, “I don’t mean to embarrass you, Ratonhnhaké:ton…It’s not my intention.”

Connor caught her hand in his, thumb brushing her knuckles as he whispered, “I have never heard someone speak such kind words about me before.”

(Y/N) smiled, squeezing his hand as she praised, “You deserve to hear them every day. _Every minute of every day even_.” She pulled his hand towards her, pressing her lips to the back of his fingers. “Words don’t do you justice, Ratonhnhaké:ton… _you’re a walking work of art, a magnum opus._ ”

With his cheeks still reddened, he glanced at her, confessing, “I do not know what that last compliment was.”

She grinned, scooting a bit closer to him. “A magnum opus. It means a work of art, music, or literature that is regarded as the _most important_ _piece of an artist or writer’s career_.” (Y/N) squeezed his hand again. “ _You’re a masterpiece, Ratonhnhaké:ton_.”

Connor’s mouth opened then snapped shut, and he did this a few times, causing her to giggle at him before he finally admitted, “I wish to say such things in return…but I do not know what to say.”

She tipped her head to the side, offering, “Tell me anything you’d like. Whatever comes to mind first, no matter how awkward it might be.”

He nodded, then gripped her hand a little tighter, staring into her eyes as he expressed, “When I see you in the mornings and you tell me to not look until you’ve washed and dressed because you think you do not look good in the morning, _I think you look beautiful_. When I see you helping the people of the homestead _, I feel a sense of joy_. You are _kind_ to them, and _whatever_ their issue is, _you do not seem to mind assisting them. You do so with a smile_.” He took a deep breath and finalized, “ _You share your love with me and when I look at you, I feel as though my breath has been taken from me. Like I am witnessing the first sunrise after spending a lifetime in the darkness. Your heart surrounds me, and I am the most fortunate man to be the one to hold it._ ” When he finished, his voice, though calm, didn’t match his face which was set solemnly. He waited for her to speak, but after a moment of pure silence, he asked, “(Y/N)?”

She was quick to bring her hand up to her mouth, but not quick enough to hide the tears in her eyes; Connor’s eyes went wide and before he could speak, she sniffled, “I don’t even know what to say.”

Concerned that he’d hurt her feelings, he inquired, “Have I said something wrong?”

(Y/N) shook her head and moved her hand from her lips, gesturing with it as if it would form the words. “No, you haven’t. I just—I—” Deciding that words weren’t going to get her point across, she threw herself against him, wrapping her arms around his neck. Connor went still for a second, then he curled his arms around her waist, holding her tight against him. He felt her body shake every few seconds, and she shifted, burying her face in his neck as she cried. After some time, she began pulling away and when Connor saw her face, he couldn’t help but snort, which caused (Y/N) to whip her head up to glare at him. “ _Don’t laugh at me, you’re the reason I look like this_.”

He tried to purse his lips to stop himself from laughing, but he couldn’t fight it, chuckling lowly as he reached up, gently cupping her cheeks. He wiped his thumbs under her eyes, smiling, “ _I still think you look beautiful, (Y/N)_.”

She glared at him, but after a second, the corners of her lips turned up and she sighed, “ _Do I really_?”

Connor leaned forward, pressing his forehead to hers and breathed, “ _The most beautiful woman to have ever walked this earth_.”

The two gazed at each other, then she whispered, “Ratonhnhaké:ton?”

(Y/N) watched him swallow thickly as he murmured, “Yes, (Y/N)?”

Her heart hammered against her chest, but she took a deep breath and encouraged, “ _Kiss me_.” Connor didn’t need to be told twice, and he shifted, pressing his lips to hers. As quick as it came it was gone, but it was sweet and as he pulled away, her eyes fluttered shut and she quipped, “ _Is it too early to say that I love you_?”

(Y/N) felt him chuckle and he professed, “ _No…because I love you_.”


End file.
